


Klingenberg 3, rad 8, plass 4 og 5

by imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, Forhåpentligvis med litt feelings, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, Smuss, lbr det er ikke rare edgingen
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Isak og Even går på kino. Dessverre er det en jævla kjedelig pretensiøs drittfilm.





	Klingenberg 3, rad 8, plass 4 og 5

**Author's Note:**

> Ny runde [Skandismututfordring](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Skandismutudfordringen/profile#rules). Prompts: semi-public og edging. Vi diskuterte hva som er forskjellen på semi-public og public og ble relativt enige om at semi-public er det fare for at noen overhører, mens public er det fare for at noen ser. Jeg tolker dette som bare mulig å overhøre. Å høre noe av greiene er kanskje ganske vanskelig også, egentlig.

 

Det er nesten helt tomt i kinosalen, det sitter bare noen gamliser tre-fire rader foran dem. Isak gliser og lar det falle noen ord om pretensiøse drittfilmer som ingen orker å se, de bare later som om de har sett den og den var et mesterverk med innovative kameravinkler og hva faen de bare har lest i en like pretensiøs drittanmeldelse. 

Even tar mobbingen med sinnsro, får av seg jakka og legger den på nabosetet, stokker de lange beina sine på plass til siden for det tomme setet foran dem og fletter fingrene sammen med Isaks på armlenet. Han syntes filmen så interessant ut, og selv om Isak er så køddenegativ han bare får til vet Even godt at han bare later som han er sur. Han hadde sagt pent nei til å bli med hvis han virkelig ikke ville.

De rakk filmen med god margin også. Takk Gud for vanlig kino med reklame, Isak blir dritflau på ordentlig når de er på Cinemateket og Even har vært treig som vanlig så de må liste seg inn mens åpningssekvensen går. Alt ligger til rette nå for filmopplevelse med god stemning. Han lener seg godt tilbake mens introen går i gang.

Men det viser seg at denne filmen tydeligvis bare består av mørke lange dvelende scener med indre handling, og Isak begynner å vri på seg i setet etter bare noen minutter, med det som for ham sikkert er en overdose følsom hovedperson-type som stirrer dystert ut på svart strandlinje med rynkede øyenbryn. 

Han gjør ikke et nummer av at han kjeder seg, men fra øyekroken kan Even skimte at hånda hans flere ganger er på vei mot bukselomma, som om han har veldig lyst til å ta fram mobilen og spille noe, sånn som han gjør hvis de ser på “pretensiøs drittfilm” hjemme.

Hvis han skal være helt ærlig mot seg selv begynner Even faktisk å bli enig med Isak i bedømmelsen av denne filmen etter hvert. Herregud som den drar ut scenene, og ikke engang med noe spennende kameraføring. Den følsomme hovedpersonen er stiv som en stokk også, har omtrent ett og et halvt ansiktsuttrykk. Nå har det gått noe sånt som tjue minutter, så det er to timer og åtte minutter igjen med steinansikt og vemodig musikk og lite lys, da.

Når  _ Even _ kjeder seg også, når de ser film hjemme, får det ett av to utfall: enten insisterer han på at filmen er fet som faen og bruker hele filmtiden på å liksom-overbevise Isak om at den er et mesterverk, før han innrømmer at det er en drittfilm, eller så tar han fra Isak mobilen og begynner å kle av ham.

På kino går det litt dårlig med både krangling for moro skyld og sex, dessverre. De kan kanskje bare stikke. Billettene var uansett gratis fordi Even har så jævlig mange Kinopluss-poeng. Han kaster et blikk bort på Isak, som akkurat har sukket såvidt hørbart gjennom noe fiolinmusikk og ser ut som om han heller ville nappet hår ut av nesa enn å se denne filmen. Han har sunket ned i setet, knærne hans er kilt inn på hver side av setet foran ham så beina hans er ganske spredt.

Nei, krangling for gøy går ikke, men Even får en annen idé.

Isak kjeder seg. Even kjeder seg selv om det sitter langt inne å innrømme det. Tid for å prøve på noe de aldri har gjort før. Ikke egentlig. Ikke med noen i samme rom. Den gangen på badet hos Chris da det ble veldig tydelig at halve festen hadde fått med seg at noe foregikk var ikke så offentlig som det her, men det er helt føkkings usannsynlig at de andre i salen får med seg noe. De sitter ganske langt unna og det er en del lyd. De virker konsentrert om filmen også, den ene gubben sitter faktisk framoverlent.

Det er nesten like privat som om de hadde vært hjemme i senga, er det ikke? Men likevel ikke. Dessuten liker Isak det når de sitter på trikken hjem og Even tar på låret hans og hvisker ting i øret hans som kåter ham opp, Isak har til og med sagt at han blir litt ekstra keen av å sitte sammen med andre og være kåt uten at noen vet. Det må vel være OK å leke litt her? 

Hvis Isak ikke vil, hvis han blir ille berørt, er han sikkert mann for å be Even skjerpe seg og kutte ut.

Even løsner hånda fra Isaks og legger den på låret hans, kjenner varmen gjennom jeansen. Isak føltes litt anspent i lårmusklene med en gang, men han slapper av under hånda til Even, liker det åpenbart. Han folder hendene pent over magen og lener hodet bakover.

_ Vi får se hvor lenge du er så avslappet, bby. _

Even flytter hånda oppover, vandrer med lillefingeren først og lar de andre følge sakte, og etter noen centimetre kjenner han lårmusklene til Isak spenne seg litt igjen.

_ Har du skjønt hvor det bærer? _

Et par centimetre til, så er han der. Han kan stryke over buksesmekken til Isak med lillefingeren, sikkert så lett at det nesten ikke kjennes gjennom alle lagene med denim. Han fortsetter å stryke, litt fastere, enda litt fastere.

Isak rører ikke en muskel, han er helt frosset i setet.

Dette er enten en av de dårligste ideene Even har hatt, eller en av de aller beste.

Even flytter ringfingeren også opp på buksesmekken, begynner å gni med små sirkelbevegelser. Fortsatt lett og forsiktig. Han kan tenke seg at Isak kjenner det bare som et bittelite press.

Men, føkk det. Hvis han skal sitte her og lirke litt med en finger av gangen utenpå jeansen vil det ta ham to timer å få fingrene inn på huden, og nå er han oppsatt på at han har lyst til å få Isak både kåt og utløst før lyset kommer på. Han legger hele hånden over buksesmekken og klemmer til.

Gispet som kommer da, tilfeldigvis i et par helt tause sekunder i filmen, høres kanskje ned til gamlisene.

Even angrer et halvt sekund, mens et grått hode lengre framme sveiver såvidt i deres retning, men når han kikker mot Isak blir han beroliget. Isak ser på ham, og i det svake lyset fra lerretet kan han se at Isak begynner å bli tent. Han har vippet hodet litt bakover, og øyelokkene er litt senket. Det ser ikke ut som om han har tenkt å protestere.

_ Sånn ja. _

Even begynner å gni i sirkel med hele håndflaten, stopper og klemmer til innimellom. Isak protesterer ikke, Even er ganske sikker på at han har spredt beina litt mer, så godt han kan i det trange setet. Av og til hører han at Isak puster ut, tyngre enn før, og under hånda hans kjenner han at det blir større, hardere, beveger seg, pikken til Isak er på vei oppover magen hans under jeansen.

Den er ikke den eneste som rører på seg, men Even skyver fra seg tanken på å få gjort noe med sin egen ståpikk. Det er ikke så nøye.

Han lar all diskresjon fare, ikke at det var så mye av den, og begynner å trekke ned glidelåsen til Isak. Det er vanskelig med hånda i uvant vinkel, og han må gjøre det litt sakte så det ikke høres glidelåslyd ned til de andre i salen, men Isak er tydeligvis så lite innstilt på å protestere at han hjelper til. Han skynder seg å åpne beltet og knappen så Even kan smyge hånda innenfor og klemme rundt pikken hans, gjennom den tynne bomullen i bokseren.

Fy faen, han kunne tilbrakt hver våkne time resten av livet med Isaks varme, harde kuk i hånda. Eller i munnen, eller… Den er så digg, den kjennes så riktig i hånda hans. Han må inn til den glatte huden, og så fort fingrene hans kommer under strikken hjelper Isak til igjen, skyver bokseren unna.

Det er helt sykt at det kan være så deilig å ta på bare en liten bit av Isak.

Et øyeblikk er Even litt lei seg for at han ikke kan få til å bruke tid på andre små biter. Innsiden av låret hvor han er hårløs og myk over musklene. Søkket mellom kragebeina. Stripen med hår på magen. Skulderbladene som beveger seg som skjulte vinger under huden når Isak er bøyd foran ham. Pulsen i håndleddene hans.

Men det skjer ikke, ikke nå, kanskje senere, hjemme. Akkurat nå får dette klare seg.

Han får plassert albuen sånn at den ikke gnisser mot det harde armlenet og han får en bra vinkel. Han kaster et blikk på ansiktet til Isak igjen, må se om det fortsatt er OK. Det her er tross alt litt utenfor det de har gjort før. Han får et litt shaky smil tilbake og Isak lener seg fram og presser kinnet mot hans, mumler inn i øret hans.

“Du ass. Er du sikker på det her?”

Det er Isak som sitter der med pikken ute på  _ kino _ , Isak som en gang ikke kunne gi Even et tørt lite kyss på gata, men likevel forsikrer han seg om at  _ Even _ er med på sin egen lek i en kinosal med folk til stede. 

Han ass.

“Veldig sikker. Du?”

“Veldig sikker.”

Even gliser så han føler leppene strekke seg.

“Nu kör vi.”

Isak lener seg tilbake igjen, flirer lydløst og rister på hodet i halvmørket, så må han snappe fort etter luft når Even begynner å stryke ham, jevnt og fast.

Han stopper opp og presser fingrene mot strengen innimellom, som Isak liker, kjenner de små rykkene av og til i kroppen hans som tyder på at dette synes Isak er digg. Når han sveiper fingrene over hodet på pikken til Isak får han med seg seige dråper, det nærmer seg tydeligvis.

Heldigvis er ikke lyden drithøy på denne filmen. Det er bare melankolsk musikk og mumling, så hvis han hører nøye etter kan han høre pusten til Isak. Han lytter så han nesten kan føle ørene dreie seg i Isaks retning, lytter etter at pusten til Isak stopper helt.

Så gjør den det.

Han ser det nesten mer enn han hører det, brystkassen til Isak hever seg og der blir den. Isak pustet inn og nå holder han pusten. Det er det sikreste tegnet på at han er skikkelig tett på, og hvis det ikke skal bli avslørende søl overalt må Even krølle seg sammen og få i det minste hodet på pikken til Isak inn i munnen.

Eller han kan roe helt ned, se om han kan få det til å vare litt, kanskje?

Hele tankerekken tar bare et sekund eller to i hjernen hans, heldigvis for å unngå cum på klær og seter, for Isak har ikke begynt å komme ennå når Even slipper taket i kuken hans og lar hånda ligge løst rundt roten av den.

Det tar et sekund til, så slipper Isak ut luften i nesten et fnys.

“Hva faen!”

Det er så nær man kommer å rope når man hvisker, og Even begynner nesten å le, men klarer å holde seg.

Han lener seg bort til Isak igjen og mumler mot øret hans.

“Lar det ta litt tid. Det er mye igjen av filmen.”

Isak fnyser igjen. Det er vanskelig å se ansiktet hans i det svake lyset fra lerretet, men han ser varm og oppkavet ut og ikke så lite irritert. Even synes nesten synd på ham et øyeblikk.

Men bare nesten.

Han lar hånda gli løst oppover pikken til Isak og like løst nedover igjen, rolig, mens Isak roer seg. I hvert fall fysisk, han ser ganske sur ut.

_ Det blir mer, bby. Det blir godt for deg. _

Isak puster nesten vanlig nå, bare litt tungt. Even tar det som et tegn på at han skal stramme grepet igjen. Tightere tak, raskere bevegelse. 

Han skulle ønske han kunne få stukket den andre hånda inn mellom beina til Isak, for å kjenne om ballene hans trekker seg opp. Å stole på hørselen for å finne ut når han må ta Isak i munnen er litt bekymringsfullt, lyden fra filmen varierer i styrke. Han skulle gjerne presset fingrene mellom beina til Isak også, bak ballene hans, Isak liker det. Skulle gjerne fått en finger eller to inn i ham.

Even får et bilde på netthinnen av å kle av Isak og seg selv og pule i kinosalen, og det får hans egen lyst til å roe seg litt. Han noterer seg at så lite diskré tenner det ham ikke å være, nei. Hvis Isak viser seg å være totalt ekshibisjonist får de kanskje et lite problem.

Han må smile litt av tanken på det, men da roer fiolinene seg til fordel for en dempet cello og han hører at Isak stopper å puste igjen.

På ren refleks slipper han taket og folder hånden løst rundt roten, en gang til.

“ _ Evennn!” _

Oi da. Et hode på raden der framme dreier seg litt igjen, men så kliner fiolinene til og den følsomme hovedpersonen hever stemmen i pinlig falsk desperasjon, gamlishodet går tilbake til utgangsposisjon og Even bøyer seg over til Isak og stopper eventuelle flere utbrudd med sin egen munn.

Leppene til Isak er skilte når han treffer dem, det er lett å smette tungespissen inn og møte Isaks tunge, og Isak gjør gjengjeld som om han ikke har blitt kysset på ukevis. Han presser leppene mot Evens så det nesten gjør vondt, tar tak i nakkehåret hans og holder ham på plass mot munnen sin.

Even må rive seg løs og trekke inn luft ordentlig, til slutt, mens Isak fortsetter å holde ham i håret og puste i støt mot kinnet hans.

De sitter litt og kjenner på hverandre. Even kan sverge på at han kan  _ lukte  _ at Isak er keen, på at huden hans lukter noe helt bestemt når han er kåt, noe som ikke er lukten av svette eller precum eller noe sånt. 

Det virker som om Isak har roet ned igjen. Kuken hans er fortsatt steinhard i det løse grepet til Even, men pusten hans har gått fra korte, lave gisp til mer normal og han har løsnet jerngrepet på Evens hår og sluppet armen sin ned på armlenet. Even vrir seg tilbake i en mer komfortabel stilling, dunker det ene kneet inn i seteryggen foran og holder på å banne høyt. Når han har armen i en så behagelig posisjon som mulig skrider han til verket igjen, stryker opp over den glatte, varme pikken til Isak og finner fuktighet nedenfor hodet av den. Mye fuktighet. Hadde den ikke stått ganske rett opp hadde den dryppet utover Isak i stedet for nedover skaftet, tipper han.

Tanken på hvor kåt Isak er, på hvordan dette kjører ham opp, på hva faen de faktisk sitter her og gjør, får det nesten til å svimle for Even.

Han sveiper fingertuppene gjennom fuktigheten og sprer den, beste glid for en handjob som finnes, drar Isak med bestemte, raske tak, litt ekstra press mot strengen av og til. Han begynner å bli sliten i armen, men det går fint, han vrir litt på hånden for å få skiftet stilling og hører Isak brått suge luft inn mellom tennene.

Til en forandring er melankolikeren på lerretet plutselig i et ganske opplyst rom, så Even får tatt en ordentlig kikk på ansiktet til Isak. Han ser helt gåen ut, hodet tippet bakover, munnen halvåpen og leppene blanke av spytt fordi han slikker over dem igjen og igjen, øynene nesten helt lukket så bare en smal stripe er synlig under øyevippene. Det ser ut som han nesten ikke klarer mer.

Even er også nesten sikker på at pikken til Isak er tykkere enn den pleier. Det føles sånn, som om den er mer pumpet full enn den har vært før, selv når de har holdt på lenge før de lar seg selv og hverandre komme. Hvis Isak er så på randen at han for faen kjennes  _ større  _ ut er det på tide å se i nåde til ham.

Han får armlenet ukomfortabelt inn i ribbeina når han vrir seg ned mot fanget til Isak og tar ham i munnen, men han rekker knapt nok å suge litt på selve hodet før Isak spenner hele kroppen og løfter seg i setet, og så fyller han munnen til Even.

Det er ikke den mest fancy bj-en Isak har fått av ham, men så lenge Isak står nesten i bue mot setet med dirrende muskler, den ene hånda hans har havnet på hodet til Even og knuger håret hans, kan han kjenne, regner Even med at det er tilstrekkelig digg. Han svelger unna, bruker hånda på den delen av pikken han ikke har mulighet til å få inn i munnen, og når Isak endelig synker sammen gir han ham et par siste slikk før han forsiktig slipper og reiser seg igjen.

Hans egen pikk er ganske insisterende nå, men det svake lyset fra lerretet viser tydelig at Isak er helt borte. Øyelokkene hans er knepet sammen, han puster tungt gjennom nesen og ligger halvveis i setet. Det får bare være med Evens behov, foreløpig. Han kaster et blikk på klokka, må vri armen mot lerretet for å klare å se hva den er. En time igjen av filmen. Isak pleier å komme seg igjen ganske raskt, men kanskje det ikke er tiden og stedet nå uansett. Even pleier ikke å klare å være fullt så stille som Isak kan, og det har allerede vært nære på et par ganger med lyder som når ned til de andre i salen.

Hendene til Isak skjelver når han begynner å pakke seg inn igjen, han fomler fælt med beltespennen, før han folder hendene pent i fanget. Even skifter stilling i setet så boneren hans ikke føles så påtrengende, skyver den til rette i jeansen. Han legger armen rundt skuldrene til Isak og trekker overkroppene deres sammen over armlenet. Isak retter seg opp, så flater han litt ut i setet igjen og lener nakken mot skulderen til Even. 

De sitter og ser mot lerretet begge to, men Even registrerer ikke noe av det som skjer der, bare sitter med melankolsk musikk i ørene og varm Isak i armkroken resten av filmen. Pusten til Isak blir lettere etter hvert, kan Even høre under filmmusikken, men det tar tid. Hans egen pust blir normal igjen også, han slapper av igjen, lysten synker ned til der den pleier å holde seg, like under overflaten hans, hvor den alltid er klar til å fosse fram når han har Isak i nærheten. Eller bare tenker på Isak. Han lener hodet mot toppen av Isaks, kjenner de myke krøllene mot kinnet.

Når lyset kommer på gidder ikke Even å bli sittende og se på rulleteksten, for en gangs skyld, han reiser seg og begynner å dra på seg jakka. Isak rører seg ikke, han ser mot lerretet under tunge øyelokk. Mulig han trenger litt debrief, og det er ikke så langt fra Klingenberg til et par OK puber. Dessuten er Even fortsatt tørr i munnen, som han alltid blir av sæd.

“Kommer du, eller? Ta en øl et sted før vi stikker hjem, kanskje?”

Isak vender hodet opp, ser på Even med plutselig vidåpne øyne.

“Du… serr, ass. Øl?”

“Hvem sier vel nei til øl? Ikke du, i hvert fall.”

Isak kniper igjen øynene og lar hodet falle bakover, løfter det kjapt igjen med en grimase når bakhodet hans dunker i seteryggen.

“Shit, Even. Du kan ikke bare… Serr.”

OK, tid for å bli litt bekymret. Ble det for mye?

_ Ble  _ jeg  _ for mye? _

Han dumper ned i setet igjen, plutselig kald i kroppen.

“Sorry, jeg bare. Tenkte det kunne være gøy. De greiene. Unnskyld.”

Isak bråsnur hodet mot ham.

“Ikke si sorry! Det  _ var _ gøy! Eller, gøy liksom. Feil ord.”

Tungespissen til Isak kommer til syne, han fukter leppene så vidt.

“Det var hot. Jævlig hot. Jeg elsker deg.”

Inne i Even stiger det noe varmt og flagrende, følelsen i magen av at han er så sykt glad i Isak og vil gjøre nesten hva som helst for ham. Han kunne ikke latt være å smile om han prøvde.

“Sikker?”

“Ja, faen… men vi må hjem nå. Vi kan ikke dra og drikke øl.”

Isak lener seg fram, kaster et skrått blikk på gamlisene foran som har masse stress med å organisere jakker og vesker og godtepapir, legger leppene nesten inntil øret til Even og hvisker med varm pust mot øret hans. 

“Vi  _ må _ hjem, fort, for du skal ta av deg alle klærne og legge deg på senga og så skal jeg ta hevn for det her.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Filmen de ser eksisterer ikke, men er inspirert av en del filmer jeg har lidd meg gjennom på trass fordi jeg ofte later som om jeg er filmsnobb.
> 
> Tusen takk til snille [Alene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alene/pseuds/Alene) som betaet for meg!
> 
> Jeg er [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) på Tumblr. Kom gjerne og si hei.


End file.
